Downfall in other languages
Since Der Untergang is popular in many countries, it has been released in several languages, mostly Slavic and Romance languages. Such versions are usually distributed on DVD and broadcasted on TV. Dubs In dubbed versions, the original audio is completely replaced by a full cast of professional actors. In parodies using dubs, the characters usually rant about speaking whatever language the dub uses. Czech The Czech dub was directed by Martin Kolár in 2005. Adolf Hitler was dubbed by Jiří Prager, a famous Czech dubber. He has dubbed Al Pacino, Joe Pesci, Christopher Lloyd, Eric Idle, Christian Clavier and Rowan Atkinson. His voice is also connected with the character of Bugs Bunny. The dub is sometimes criticized for being unemotional. The voices repeat on various characters (e.g. Zdeněk Mahdal dubs Heinz Linge, Rochus Misch and the soldier who kills the two civilians during the night fights) from time to time. Smell of the Ice sometimes uses the dub in his parodies. (example) Spanish The Spanish dub has been used in a couple of parodies by Hitler Rants Parodies. It is suggestive of a series, as the potential fix to the antic could render the characters as French or Japanese. As in other HRP videos, Hitler makes a plenty of jabs at national stereotypes. In addition, in Hitler finds out Catalonia has declared independence, Hitler comments on an issue primarily concerning Spain and is assumed to be a Spanish leader, rather than simply a Hitler with a misfortune, and Hitler gets trolled by El Risitas in Spanish features El Risitas, another Spanish character, together with Spanish-speaking Hitler. Other dubs There are more dubs in existence. Some of them have been used by Sparx476 in his Hitler Tracks Down Fegelein In... series. These include: *French *Hungarian, known for quite poor dubbing compared to other versions *Italian *Japanese *Portuguese (Brazil) Voice-overs In voice-overs, the original audio is kept, sometimes at a lower volume. The foreign voices are limited to either one person or two people, one male, one female. However, voice-overs and dubs are often conflated. In parodies using voice-overs, the characters usually rant about how they can't hear each other anymore due to the prevalence of the foreign voice(s). Lithuanian The Lithuanian voice-over has only appeared in two parodies by ASBusinessMagnet. In them, Hitler assumes that Hermann Fegelein is narrating, whereas Alfred Jodl objects, claiming that the two voices sound nothing alike. Other voice-overs Other voice-overs include: *Polish *Russian Release names in other languages *Czech: Pád Třetí říše (Fall of the Third Reich) *French: La Chute (The Fall) *Hungarian: A bukás – Hitler utolsó napjai (The Fall - Hitler's Last Days) *Italian: La caduta - Gli ultimi giorni di Hitler (The fall - The last days of Hitler) *Chinese: 帝国的毁灭 (The destruction of the empire) *Japanese: ヒトラー 〜最期の12日間〜 (Hitler - last 12 days) *Lithuanian: Trečiojo reicho žlugimas (The collapse of the Third Reich) *Polish: Upadek (Fall) *Portuguese (Brazil): A Queda: As Últimas Horas de Hitler (The Fall: The Last Hours of Hitler) *Russian: Бункер (Bunker) *Spanish (Latin America): La caída (The Fall *Spanish (Spain): El hundimiento (The Downfall) Voice actors in other languages Comparisons with some notable quotes *Burgdorf, was ist los?! (German) **Que se passait Burgdorf? (French) **Che sta succedendo? (Italian) **Mi folyik itt Burgdorf? (Hungarian) **Burgdorfe, co se děje? (Czech) **Burgdorf, ¿qué está sucediendo? (Spanish) *Man müsste die ganze Luftwaffenführung sofort aufhängen! (German) **Tous les chefs de le Luftwaffe droit être bousillé immédiatement! (French) **Měl bych okamžitě pověsit celé velení Luftwaffe! (Czech) *Ach Unsinn! (German) **Se t'assure! (French) *Ich glaube ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt! (German) **Já myslím, že jsem se k té situaci vyjádřil dost jasně! (Czech) *Das War ein Befehl! (German) **Vous êtes la ?????? (French) **Isso foi uma ordem! (Portuguese Brazil) **To byl můj rozkaz! (Czech) **¡Es una orden! (Spanish) *Der Krieg ist verloren. (German) **La guerre c'est perdu (French) **La guerra si perde (Italian) **A guerra está perdido (Portuguese Brazil) **A háború elveszett. (Hungarian) **Válka je prohraná. (Czech) **La guerra está perdida. (Spanish) *Unter allen ausgerechnet Himmler! (German) **Proč ze všech ostatních právě Himmler?! (Czech) *Das ist der schlimmste verrat von allen! (German) **Pour la troisième Reich, c'est la plus de grave trahison! (French) **To je ta nejhorší zrada ze všech zrad! (Czech) *Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! (German) **Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo! (Czech) (Note: "Jo" is a colloquial form and it was used to fit into Hitler's mouth. "Ano" is more formal.) **D'accord D'accord D'accord! (French) **Sim Sim Sim Sim Sim! (Portuguese Brazil) **¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! (Spanish) *Ich will sofort seinen Bericht (German) *Niemals! (German) **Jamais! (French & Portuguese Brazil both pronounced different) **Nikdy! (Czech) **Soha! (Hungarian, only said by Goebbels) **¡Jamás! (Spanish) **Mai! (Keitel says "Mai pure!") *Ja, vielleicht schon tot! (German) **A možná už mrtvý! (Czech) **Ou peut être MORT! (French) *Bringen Sie mir Fegelein! (German) **Je veux que vous m'ameniez Fegelein! (French) **¡Tráigame a Fegelein! (Spanish) **Mi porti qui subito Fegelein! (Italian) **Quero Ver Fegelein! (Portuguese Brazil) **Doveďte mi sem Fegeleina! (Czech) Notable roles of the foreign voice actors *For instance: *Georges Claisse (Hitler/French) is the French voice actor for Bill Nighy, Ed Harris, Anthony Hopkins, James Caan and more. *Axel Kiener (Fegelein/French) is know for the French voice of Vladimir Makarov in Call Of Duty:Modern Warfare 3 *Élisabeth Ventura (Traudl/French) also voiced Alexandra Maria Lara as Veronica/Laura in Youth Without Youth *Domitilla D'Amico (Traudl/Italian) is quite well know for playing Haruhi Suzumiya in the Italian version of The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Misa Amane in Death Note and Rouge The Bat in Sonic X. *Carlos Silveria (Hitler/Portuguese BT) also played Hitler in the Brazilian dub of Dragon Ball Z *Chikao Otsuka (Hitler/Japanese) did the voice of Dr. Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog games, Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Jinpachi Mishima in Tekken 5 and Tag Tournament 2. Category:Downfall